katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday, June 1, 2018
'Special Live Chat, Friday, June 1, 2018 at 15:00 (3:00 PM) Brooks Camp Time:' 'May 29, 2018 Announcement About June 1, 2018 Live Chat:' Explore.org mod May 29, 2018 13:24 comment : Bear Cam is almost back! Meanwhile, join us on Friday, June 1st, at 4pm PT/ 7pm ET 'for a special live chat! Read here 2018.06.01 15.00 LIVE CHAT EXPLORE ORG MOD 2018.05.29 13.24 COMMENT.JPG|Explore.org mod May 29, 2018 13:24 comment ''Please note: A time converter can be found 'here to help you determine the time of the live chat in your area. Another site that you may also find helpful can be found here .'' Countdown to Bear Cam Season! In just a few short weeks, hundreds of thousands of salmon will return to Brooks River, attracting dozens of ravenous brown bears. For salmon, this is the final leg of an epic and dangerous journey to their spawning grounds. After hibernating for several months, the river’s brown bears will be eager to gain back the weight they lost in winter and spring. You’ll be able to watch the spectacle of survival, hunger, and competition unfold on the world famous bearcams. Join explore.org for a pre-season bearcam live chat on Friday, June 1st, at 7pm ET/ 4pm PT. Led by a surprise host, we’ll look back at the events on bearcam in 2017, answer your questions, and discuss some of the major storylines to follow this summer. Bearcam 2018 could be one of the most exciting seasons yet! 'Where to Watch Live on June 1, 2018:' Watch live here ! 'Where to Submit Your Questions:' [https://blog.explore.org/countdown-to-bear-cam-season/ Submit your questions for the live chat here!] Link to questions submitted via the Explore Count Down to Bear Cam Season blog 'Live Chat Explore.org Email Reminder:' Live chat email from Explore: 2018.06.01 15.00 LIVE CHAT WHO CAN IT BE NOW EMAIL FROM EXPLORE.png|Email from Explore re: June 1, 2018 15:00 live chat 'Videos of June 1, 2018 Live Chat:' Explore YouTube Link Explore.org Facebook Live Video 'Ranger Russ Assisted with June 1, 2018 Live Chat in Bearcam Comments:' RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.06 01 HELLO ASSISTING w LIVE CHAT THIS AFTERNOON.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:06 comment ~ assisting with the chat this afternoon RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.08 02 HAS 480 OTIS BEEN SEEN YET - NOT YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:08 comment ~ 480 has not been seen yet RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.09 03 WATER LEVEL NOT RISING QUICKLY BUT ON STEADY RISE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1. 2018 15:09 comment ~ water level in river not rising quickly but on steady rise RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.10 04 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS BOOK WAITING FOR SOME SUBADULT NUMBERS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:10 comment ~ 2018 Bears of Brooks Book is awaiting new numbers for subadults and then will be ready RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.11 05 SOME SUBADULTS THAT MIGHT BE 128s RECENTLY SEEN BUT NOT READY TO CONFIRM IDs YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:11 comment ~ We've seen some subadults that might be 128's emancipated cubs, but we're not ready to confirm that just yet. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.13 06 747 NOT SEEN YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:13 comment ~ 747 not observed yet. There was one boar chasing a sow near camp the other day, but there were no photos so we're not sure which boar that was. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.16 07 RANGERS OUT ON ILIUK ARM TODAY SAW 2 SUBADULTS AND SOW w 1 COY.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:16 comment ~ Some of our rangers were out on a boat on the Iliuk Arm today and spotted two subadults and a sow with a COY. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.17 08 IF 128s RUNT STARTS BLUFF CHARGING THIS SUMMER IT WILL BE INTERESTING SUMMER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:17 comment ~ Oh boy, if Fifi (128 Grazer's runt) starts bluff charging this is going to be one interesting summer. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.18 09 IS ILIUK ARM CLOSE ENOUGH FOR BEARS SPOTTED THERE TODAY TO BE BROOKS BEARS - YES.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:18 comment ~ Yes, those bears (observed by rangers on Iliuk Arm) could potentially be on their way here (Brooks River). RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.21 11 480 OTIS HASNT MADE AN APPEARANCE YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:21 comment ~ 480 Otis hasn't made an appearance this season - yet RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.22 12 BOAR COURTING FEMALE A FEW DAYS AGO NOT SEEN SINCE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:22 comment ~ Boar courting sow seen a few days ago but no additional sightings since that time RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.27 14 128 GRAZER NOT SEEN ALONE or WITH CUBS SINCE MAY 23rd.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15.27 comment ~ 128 Grazer not observed alone (or with cubs) since May 23rd RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.29 16 410 HAS NOT BEEN SEEN YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:29 comment ~ 410 has not been seen this season, so far. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.33 17 MIKE FITZ WILL BE AT BROOKS THROUGH MID JULY WORKING FOR EXPLORE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:33 comment ~ Mike (Fitz) is working for Explore.org this year and will be at Brooks Camp this summer through mid July. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.34 18 PHOTO OF 32 CHUNK.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:34 comment ~ shared prior season photo of 32 Chunk RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.34 18 PHOTO OF 32 CHUNK PIC ONLY.jpg|32 Chunk from a prior season shared by Ranger Russ' with his June 1, 2018 15:34 comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.34 18 PHOTO OF 32 CHUNK PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|32 Chunk from a prior season shared by Ranger Russ' with his June 1, 2018 15:34 comment (zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.36 20 WHEN HE EXPECTS SALMON RUN TO GET TO BROOKS RIVER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:36 comment ~ By the second week in July I imagine the falls will be full of salmon. The run may start a little earlier this year it seems. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.37 21 NPS STAFF KS TO BROOKS VIA BOAT TRIPS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:37 comment ~ NPS staff and support personnel getting to and from Brooks Camp via a lot of boat trips this year (so far) (Cam viewers haven't seen the NPS airplane at the King Salmon dock at the time of this chat). Note: The NPS plane was observed at the NPS dock in King Salmon at 17:09 ~ see below. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.40 22 HEARD ABOUT BEAR A DAY FROM BARBARA.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:40 comment ~ he heard about the off season bear a day theme; it sounded fun RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.41 23 MIKE IS IN WASHINGTON CURRENTLY - CAMS SHOULD BE UP & RUNNING IN LATE JUNE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:41 comment ~ Mike (Fitz) is currently in Washington. The cams should be up and running by late June. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.42 24 WATCH FOR FAT BEAR WEEK NEXT OCTOBER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:42 comment ~ Watch for Fat Bear week next October RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.42 24 WATCH FOR FAT BEAR WEEK NEXT OCTOBER 503 2017.07.13 vs 2017.09.09 PIC ONLY.jpg|503 Cubadult July 13, 2017 vs September 9, 2017 via Ranger Russ with his June 1, 2018 15:42 comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.54 25 PLAN FOR HOW TO HANDLE BRIDGE CLOSURES WITH LARGE NUMBER OF SUBADULTS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:54 comment ~ re: plans to deal with a possible sub surge this season ~ We may definitely be taking trips by canoe to get home in the evenings and keeping waders available to cross the river. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 15.58 26 APPROX 30 YARDS FROM LIP TO FAR SIDE OF ISLAND.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 15:58 comment ~ He would estimate the distance from the lip of the falls to the far side of island to be about 30 yards. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.00 27 503 REALLY LIKED THE JACUZZI.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1. 2018 16:00 comment ~ re: 503 Cubadult really liking the jacuzzi ~ responding to a viewer commenting on how much 503 was fishing in the main spot and catching last year RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.01 28 NO FISHING SIGN NEAR RIFFLES PLATFORM IS 50 YARDS FROM THE FALLS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 16:01 comment ~ re: distance from no fishing sign near riffles platform to falls is 50 yards RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.02 29 WAS AT FALLS BUT DID NOT TAKE NOTE OF FALLS ISLAND TREE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 16:02 ~ He was at the falls, but I didn't take note about that tree (on the island). I'll have to look for that next time out there. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.03 30 GLAD TO BE HERE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 16:03 comment ~ he appreciates a viewer thanking him and letting him know he is appreciated, he is glad to be here RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.03 31 HE DOES NOT FISH MOST OF HIS TIME IS SPENT PHOTOGRAPHING.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 16:03 comment ~ he doesn't fish, most of his time is spent photographing RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.01 16.20 33 THAT WAS A GREAT EVENING SEE YOU TOMORROW.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 16:20 comment ~ "That was a great evening, y'all have a good one and see you tomorrow." LaniH's google doc of Ranger Russ' June 1, 2018 comments 'Subadult Observed on Spit Road at Approximately 17:30 ~ KNP&P Flickr:' KNP&P added a photo of a subadult seen on Spit Road at approximately 17:30 on June 1, 2018 to their flickr account: (Please note: Ranger Russ shared more photos of this subadult on June 2, 2018 in his 09:55 - 10:06 comments) INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.06.01 SUBADULT ON SPIT ROAD KNP&P FLICKR.JPG|Subadult observed on Spit Road June 1, 2018 KNP&P flickr INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.06.01 SUBADULT ON SPIT ROAD KNP&P FLICKR PIC ONLY.JPG|Subadult observed on Spit Road June 1, 2018 KNP&P flickr 'KNP&P Plane Observed at NPS Dock in King Salmon for 1st Time This Season:' Cam viewer GrandmaJ captures a snapshot of the KNP&P park plane at the NPS dock in King Salmon for the first time this season: 2018.06.01 17.09 KS NPS PLANE OBSERVED AT NPS DOCK IN KS FOR 1st TIME THIS SEASON GMaJ w COMMENT.JPG|GrandmaJ's June 1, 2018 17:09 comment with snapshot of KNP&P plane at NPS dock in King Salmon for the first time this season 2018.06.01 17.09 KS NPS PLANE OBSERVED AT NPS DOCK IN KS FOR 1st TIME THIS SEASON GMaJ PIC ONLY.jpg|GrandmaJ's June 1, 2018 17:09 snapshot of the KNP&P park plane at the NPS dock for the 1st time this season